At It Again
by Sora Maro
Summary: Conan has a visitor that just won't be ignored. -Oneshot-
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: So we're back again, with a fancy new oneshot including our two favorite Gosho Boys, Kaito and Shinichi! Now Kaito-kun, Shin-kun, could you two do the disclaimer?**

**Kaito: While Sora doesn't own us or Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou…**

**Shinichi: Sora owns a knitted green hat…what the…Why do I get to read this part again? What's the use of it?**

**Sora: Eh, it shows I own something, I'm not some homeless person writing/posting some stories on a library computer.**

**Kaito: You are my new best friend, Mr. Green Knitted Hat.**

**Shinichi: Sigh…on with the show I guess.**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Kudo manor. Conan sitting in the library, reading a book with a cup of coffee near him. A friend of his was sitting in the chair next to his and was reading a book that Conan detested greatly, sure the book was useful in some manner but still! The two friends continued in this silence for a while before it was broken off.

"Ne, Tantei-kun," A certain 'friend' of Conan's asked, sipping hot cocoa; "If everyone lost an ounce for every word they said, what do you think would happen?"

Conan raised his eyebrows at the thief and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Just that! We would all be thinking and writing more, wouldn't we?" Kaitou KID ruffled his companion's neat mane.

"You, KID," Conan poked KID's torso, "Have a whacked up mind, you know that. Besides," He sighed, "Where did you think of a question like that?"

Kaitou KID chuckled and returned to reading his Lupine III book while Tantei-kun sat there in the love seat with a Doyle book on the arm of it. Tantei-kun looked so funny while he was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

KID took another sip of his cocoa, "A friend of mine was thinking about her weight the other day and I mentioned that after our usual routine." He grinned nostalgically.

"You mean, Nakamori-keibu's daughter?" Conan deadpanned.

"Bingo~!" He smiled broadly, "Ne, ne tantei-kun, if it wasn't for your vertical predicament you probably wouldn't have out done yourself in the world record's book!"

Conan gritted his teeth together, "Oi, KID, I may be vertically challenged, but I have more black mail on you than you have on me, ne, son of the Phantom Lady?"

"Mou, mou, you really do your research, ne chibi-tantei?" KID instantly regretted that as hot black coffee was spilled all over his clean outfit.

"Oi! This was the only clean pair of pants I own!" He stood up in shock, spilling his own hot cocoa on his nice jeans.

Conan shook his head, "I thought you were a magician."

"I am! Doesn't mean I can magically take out coffee and chocolate stains out of jeans!" He sounded rather irritated.

"Third floor, turn left, down the hall, second door on the right." Conan recited.

Kaitou KID perked up at this information, "Oh, is that your room, Tantei-kun?"

"Laundry room." Conan curtly announced, diverting his gaze back to his book.

"Ne, Kudo-kun," Kaitou KID said loudly pausing before heading upstairs, "I see why you're so small now."

Conan thought back through the conversation and muttered, "Dang it Kuroba, you really are insane." He turned back to his book just to find a wonderful little bomb go off and shower confetti, pink sparkling confetti, all over his and his book. "DANG YOU KID! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!" was just one of the many phrases shouted through out the Kudo household.

A certain scientist rolled her eyes at the yelling at her neighbors. She muttered to herself, "The infamous twins are at it again."

* * *

**Maro: In case you peeps couldn't deduce it, the reason why Kuroba is over there is he's visiting his twin brother. More than likely I'll have a series of oneshots based on the two of them being twins, but you never know do you.**

**Kaito: Sugoi~ I get a twinneh and a series all to myself! Sugoi~**

**Shinichi: I don't think this is a good idea, Maro, you know how Kaito is.**

**Maro: Exactly why might we're doing this! It'll be a blast and I can just think of all the possibilities we could do!**

***Kaito starts doing magic tricks with the green knitted hat and randomly patting it***

**Shinichi: Great…Well, Kaito, why don't you do the closure…*sees Kaito bouncing off the walls literally* if you aren't to sugar high that is…Sigh…I'll do it. Sora Maro would like to thank you all for reading and would like to ask if you could review the one shot and give us ideas for a future one shot series.**

**Kaito: And don't forget to notice how awesome we are! *Does several cartwheels for no reason***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: So I realized that my one-shot left quite a bit unexplained, so I decided to give you the story of their past. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sora doesn't own Detective Conan or it's affiliates, she owns the OCs**

* * *

Pictures of a beautiful woman with bangs similar to his own and in the curly style as his own but longer were given to him by Tantei-kun. He smirked keeping the Poker face in check and looked at his companion.

"Eh, why give me this picture Tantei-kun?" He asked bending down to look at the smaller of the two as they stood on a roof top, "She someone important to you?"

"She was my mother, Kaitou KID." He heard but couldn't believe what his rival and comrade was admitting.

Kaitou KID finally found his voice, "Why are you telling me this?"

"KID, she's yours as well." The glasses glared the light back at its source, hiding his emotions from the world, "We're brothers."

"Hahahah! You've got to be kidding me, right? Ne' Tantei-kun, this is a practical joke right? Right?" Kaito found himself desperately shaking his supposed brother and his voice shook, his poker face slipping, revealing his desperation.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from his brother, "I don't lie about matters like this KID, we're family whether we like it or not."

Kaito slumped to his knees in frantic desperation to once again believe that he was dreaming. His mask had been torn off and his true feelings worn on his sleeve. Tantei-kun would never lie about something this important especially seeing as Tantei-kun never lied to him about anything.

"But," Tantei-kun gazed off into the distance, as if wishing that he never had to do this, "I'm going to find her. I just wanted to know if you would help me or not, KID. She's your mother too after all and I want to get to the truth behind this matter."

KID narrowed his eyes and stood up in an uproar, forgetting the picture that was in his hands, "No! I know who my parents are! I look to much like them to be adopted!"

"Did you ever consider family relations, Kaitou KID?" He shouted in reply.

"I, I, I," Kaito stuttered in shock, "Good bye Tantei-kun."

He took off on his white "wings" and left tears trailing behind him. Tantei-kun, or rather Shinichi stood there watching his brother fade off into the night sky. The moonlight might as well turned red in bitterness seeing the two brothers fight. Tears streamed faintly Shinichi's face; his only brother had left him. Why did it turn out this way? Shinichi placed an arm on the wall beside him and leaned into the wall, tears about to overflow

"Nicely handled, Kudo-kun." A feminine voice startled the boy from his remorse.

He turned around and narrowed his eyes; "He's my brother, Haibara. He needed to know this."

"I understand that," She sighed and flung a bit of loose hair over her shoulder, "But what I'm saying is you could've done it better."

"Oh, and how would you tell your twin brother that suddenly you weren't an only child and that the life you lived was a lie?" He challenged in response.

She shrugged, "It was your choice, but let's hope he chooses a favorable one for his turn."

"Let's just go home." He sighed and turned his head to the sky, blinking back the bitterness.

"So you do want to see your Ran-nee-chan." Haibara teased, noting the chibi detective's glare.

* * *

KID had forgotten about the picture in his hands until he was almost home. He unclenched his hand that held the picture and looked at the crumpled up picture of his supposed mother; he looked almost exactly like her. Her skin color and eye color matched Tantei-kun rather than him though, but the hairstyle was that of his own, the shade was even alike. Was this really his birth mother?

He landed on his bedroom floor and slowly started to change his clothes, placing the picture on the dresser once again forgotten. KID clad himself in his normal clothes and entered the house for a cup of hot chocolate. His mother was sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Evening, Kai-chan!" His mother greeted.

Kaito looked away sheepishly at his mother's endearing term, "Hey Mom…"

"Hmm?" Chikage hummed looking at her son slightly concerned, "What is it, Kaito?"

"Was I…Was I…adopted?" Kaito hesitantly asked her.

Chikage searched her son's eyes; "You…how did you…?"

"So it's true?" Kaito felt his knees weaken and his voice cracked.

"Kaito…" Chikage got up off the couch and placed her hands on his shoulders; "Your mother was your father's sister. We adopted you after she fell into a coma and by her request we…we never took you to meet her."

Kaito clenched his fists, "What about my brother?"

"Your…brother?" Chikage stuttered, "You have a brother?"

"You mean, you didn't know?" Kaito felt something wet touch his cheek.

Chikage shook her head, "We only knew about you, though you do have a cousin, Kudo Shinichi, but Yuusaku-san told Toichi and myself not to let you know or see your cousin, why I don't know."

"Mom," Kaito cracked his voice with heavy emotion, "He's my brother…He came to me at the heist and showed me a picture of our mother…"

"You two always did look like twins…" Chikage wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Kaito went limp and fell to the floor, crying. Chikage did his best to comfort him but he refused almost all comfort given to him. Eventually the emotionally worn out teenager ended up in his room staring at the picture of his mother and trying to make sense of this new information while tears slipped out of his eyes.

Tantei-kun – no, his brother had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Maro: Yep, sort of an interesting start, eh? Well hopefully I'll be able to send more twists and turns down your way to enjoy!**


End file.
